


For I am Here

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: I'll protect you and always be there for you . . . I'll make up for the time I wasn't there . . .





	For I am Here

**_" Don't ever let go of the baton of life."_ **

No matter what happens, remember what the Father told you, Teito. Don't ever forget . . .They're counting on you . . . Stay firm, don't ever falter because that could be the end of you, my beloved.

Just keep smiling, never lose hope and never give up. You're surrounded by people who cares for you- truly cares for you. Unlike when you were in the military, it was only  _him_  - Mikage- that watched your well being, not Miroku, especially not that Ayanami or the Black Hawks for that matter.

I was actually jealous of him, you see. He was able to talk and protect you, while I was at the sidelines simply watching and not being able to help you. It tears my very being to nothingness.

But now, it's different. You have Mikage's reincarnation to keep you in line; Labrador to warn you ; Castor to assist you; Hakuren to trust and believe in ; and even Frau to come to your protection when I can't help you.

But worry not . . .

I'll protect you and always be there for you . . . I'll make up for the time I wasn't there . . .

It's different now, my beloved master, for I am here . . .

~End

 


End file.
